Emily Windsor
"Noblesse oblige. It's only right that I fight for the well being of the world." Emily Windsor is the pilot of the Atlas. She is the third Pilot recruited in the game after completing the tutorial map, Pitch Island with 9 stars. Personality Gave an impression of "dumb blonde" to everyone, due to suffering from autism. She is usually quiet, but can be very talkative at times. She loves shooting targets with her pistol. She can also act like a professional spy, sneaking behind anyone to overhear conversation, thus giving her trouble regarding her relationships with people. Despite not having much memories from her parents, she still misses them. Scenario List Story 1: Emily's New Hobby Story 2: She's a Princess? Story 3: Emily is Bewitched? Story 4: Omen Background story Henry Windsor, a distant descendant of the royal family, was concerned about his six years old daughter, Emily: A girl with autism who liked throwing things around and playing with her guns. Henry's old friend, Jasper Garner, notices this and claims that Emily's talents not only can be developed further, but would contribute to England's security. He reveals his membership of MI6, the british secret agency recruiting children to its residential school. Henry entrusts his daughter to Jasper, and soon after she starts attending classes to become an elite secret agent, her most prominent skill being in shooting, which raises Jasper's expectation, thinking she would become one of the best agents to have ever served England. In the meantime, Kaine invented Obedience to take control over the armies in every continent and killed those who resisted. The people who showed even the slightest hint of resistance -Including the royal family of England-, were imprisoned. The Windsors eventually disappear, despite having just a small connection to the royal family. Emily was growing anxious because her parents hadn't been visiting. Once she received the news of the situation outside, she goes off on her own to search for her parents. Jasper followed her and succeeded in persuading her to grow stronger until she had enough power to find her parents, but the empire didn't let that happen so easily. Emily's school was raided by the Empire soldiers, who killed both agents and students without mercy. Jasper saves Emily at the expense of his own life during their escape to R.E.A.P. Emily started feeling pathetic, which broke her to the point of attempting suicide at the research center of R.E.A.P., by gulping down a bottle of unidentified chemical labeled "Liberation", which caused her to pass out. Emily was soon found by the assistants and thanks to their knowledge, the little girl recovered perfectly. Her autism was cured by Liberation, and E-Han took her to his detox squad, where Emily once again showed off her outrageous shooting skills. Before long, she became the best marksman in R.E.A.P. and deep inside, she believed she would meet her parents again someday. Skills Emily especializes in AoE, being able to attack enemies in a row with her attacks and special skill. She even has an area wide AoE that unlocks when her unit is upgraded to Blue. *Specific damage numbers may change. Tactics (Arena) Using Emily The Atlas is the only unit to have all attacks that can pierce through lines of defense. * Put the Atlas behind a tank unit. She'll be able to safely attack foes without taking heavy damage from the front line. * Line the Atlas up against the units that are front and back. That will maximize the damage output of the unit. Countering Emily Atlas' skills can pierce through lines of defense and hit everyone. *The Atlas hits everyone with its lasers. Buff your team's defense and evade to reduce the amount of damage absorbed. Arranging the formation can also help in reducing the number of units hit by them. *Use units that can also pierce through lines of defense. The Atlas is usually behind someone, therefore preventing it from being damaged. *Bring healing units to the fight. Everyone in a lane will get hit with a blast frequently, so it's best to recover some of that hp. Gallery Category:Pilots Category:Recruitable Bosses Category:Scenario Pilots